


[HP fanfic] Hạnh phúc cuối cùng cũng sẽ đến.

by 5dyeuquy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Drama, Fate, Fluff, I just ship it, I really love Snape, J. K. Rowling is amazing, M/M, Other, Severus Snape is the most wonderful person, Top Harry, harsev, may god bless Alan Rickman, maybe some other couples too, we are humans and we need love after all
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5dyeuquy/pseuds/5dyeuquy
Summary: Việc được cứu khỏi cái chết không thể nào tránh khỏi của Snape và nhiều người đã đem lại sự hân hoan, ngược lại làm Snape thấy càng cô độc,đau đớn. Nhưng ông vẫn còn sống (nhờ phúc con bé kì quặc đáng nguyền rủa nào đó) và sẽ tiếp tục sống như đã hứa, cứ thế cho đến ngày về với Merlin,  lần nữa.... Chỉ là tại sao ông không thể bình yên đợi chết mà phải tiếp tục đi dạy lũ nhóc đầu toàn cỏ lác phân dê? Tại sao Voldemort vừa chết lại có thêm biến cố? Merlin chán quá rồi sao? Nhưng giáo sư thân yêu ạ, hạnh phúc cuối cùng cũng sẽ đến thôi...Nhân vật trong Harry Potter của JK Rowling, truyện viết kính mong đừng mang đi linh tinh. Pairing: Harry Potter x Severus Snape (có thể allSev) Kính lạy đừng xem chùa!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Lời đầu tiên của tác giả

Xin chào mọi người, mình là Hiền Trang. Thực xin thứ lỗi vì không vào truyện luôn mà phải đưa ra lời nói đầu như vậy, nhưng vì mình muốn thật rõ ràng nên xin phép được đưa ra vài lời và mình sẽ rất biết ơn nếu các bạn, các em và anh chị có thể dành thời gian đọc qua mấy dòng này.

Trước hết mình xin nhấn mạnh đây là fanfic, tức là sẽ có yếu tố tưởng tượng và nhiều chi tiết chưa thật chính xác so với bản gốc vì mình không quá am hiểu về Harry Potter cũng như có thể sẽ xuất hiện một số nhân vật mới khác nguyên bản được bạn au, tức là mình, thêm vào cốt truyện. Riêng nhân vật trong nguyên tác thì tính cách tạm thời sẽ giữ nguyên, không biến đổi thành ác độc kiểu đa nhân cách gì cả. 

Tất nhiên, nếu như tính cách thay đổi sẽ có sự giải thích hợp lí để phù hợp sự việc. Trong trường hợp bạn là một fan trung thành của Harry Potter mà thấy có thể chấp nhận một số điều mình đã và sắp nêu, nếu có gì thiếu sót nhầm lẫn, xin cứ thoải mái góp ý kiến một cách lịch sự. Còn nếu thấy truyện này là không thể chấp nhận với bạn thì chân thành xin lỗi và mình cũng không ép buộc bạn tiếp tục đọc.

Ý tưởng của mình cũng không phải mới mẻ gì nên có thể sẽ có chi tiết, yếu tố bị trùng lặp với tác phẩm khác. Nếu thế, xin cứ tự nhiên góp ý kiến, mình sẽ xem xét nếu cần để căn chỉnh cho hợp lí. Nhưng xin đính chính là mình tự viết và không lấy truyện của bất kì ai khác. Nên mình cũng mong đừng ai lấy truyện của mình đi đâu cả.

Và xin hãy đọc theo trình tự, không nhảy cóc vì như thế sẽ không liền mạch đâu. 

Thêm một điều vô cùng quan trọng, trong truyện này Severus Snape sẽ được cứu sống.

Tất nhiên, dù rằng mình viết thế này, điều đó không thể thay đổi sự thật là Severus Tobias Snape đã ra đi, giáo sư Hogwarts, độc dược sư vĩ đại, kẻ gián điệp hai mang hoàn hảo, một Slytherin hoàn mỹ, kẻ thù không đội trời chung với Potter đã không còn nữa.

Tác giả JK Rowling để giáo sư ra đi như vậy và mình hoàn toàn tôn trọng điều đó. Sau khi đọc rất nhiều bài viết, mình cũng hiểu việc này là cần thiết. Một kẻ tội đồ nhưng cũng lại là một anh hùng, một người tưởng như là tàn nhẫn nhất, lạnh lùng, khó chịu và đáng ghét nhất nhưng đến cùng lại chỉ là một kẻ cô độc đáng thương đánh mất tình yêu. Đắm chìm trong đáy sâu vô tận của đau đớn, tuyệt vọng, hối hận và sự tàn ác nhưng đến cuối cùng vẫn giữ mãi một báu vật quý giá nhất đời mình, như tia sáng duy nhất giữa màn đêm tăm tối không lối thoát, thứ trao cho ông một lý do để tồn tại, tình yêu chân thành và vĩnh cửu cùng lời hứa với Lilly. 

Cho tới tận khi tất cả kết thúc.

Cho tới tận khi sắp trút hơi thở cuối cùng.

Cho tới tận cùng của thời gian.

Severus Snape sẽ vĩnh viễn là một Severus Snape yêu Lilly say đắm, tình yêu đó là không thể chối bỏ, cao đẹp mà cũng thật đầy tiếc nuối, ân hận, một tình yêu vô điều kiện khảm sâu trong lòng không bao giờ phai nhạt. Đó cũng là nguyên nhân tại sao giáo sư phải ra đi.

Cái chết, nghe có vẻ thật đáng sợ nhưng đôi lúc nó lại là không thể tránh khỏi. Snape chết dưới nọc độc của con rắn Nagini, ngay cả trước lúc lìa đời ông vẫn bảo vệ Harry, giữ trọn lời hứa của mình và khoảnh khắc cuối cùng vẫn qua đôi mắt ngọc lục của Harry mà kiếm tìm hình bóng người con gái dịu dàng với mái tóc đỏ, tình yêu đầu tiên và duy nhất của ông, hình bóng của Lilly.

Snape đã chết trong Harry Potter, và chúng ta biết điều này là không thể thay đổi trong nguyên tác.

Nhưng mình viết thế không có nghĩa là không tin không có một kết cục khác.

Bạn có tin vào những phép màu hay không? Mình thì có, vì mình là một kẻ mộng mơ. Mình luôn tin không chỉ có một thế giới mà có tới hàng nghìn, hàng vạn, thậm chí vô số thế giới mà trong số đó thì vũ trụ nơi ta đang sống cũng chỉ là một phần nhỏ mà thôi Vì thế câu chuyện này để tạo ra một kết thúc khác, không hoàn mỹ nhưng tốt đẹp hơn một chút cho nhân vật mình yêu. Để có một chút hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi nào khác đến với họ.

Nên trong truyện mình sẽ cho Snape không trọng sinh về quá khứ (vì mình lười giở lại HP để xem chi tiết truyện lắm) mà sẽ được cứu sống sau khi chết và Harry đã đánh bại Voldy, thế giới phù thủy đã hòa bình trở lại.

Và cũng xin nhắc lại đây là truyện đam mỹ, tức là có yếu tố nam yêu nam, cặp ở đây là Harry với Snape. Kính xin thận trọng vì Snape của mình là thụ nha. Mình không có vấn đề gì với cặp Snape là công chỉ là cực thích cặp HarSev nhưng nói thật kiếm trên mạng thì cặp Snarry đã ít, truyện hay đã thế, có Snape thụ còn hiếm hơn nên tự viết cho tự thỏa cơn thèm. Nên bạn nào không thích Snape làm thụ thì cân nhắc trước khi xem nhé.

Nhưng xin đảm bảo mình sẽ cố hết sức để đem lại cho bạn đọc niềm vui và sự thấu hiểu đối với nhân vật mình tạo dựng.. 

Còn về bạn Ngố Harry-cứu thế chủ giết mãi không chết- thì mình cũng rất quý luôn. Mỗi tội không biết có nên cho thằng bé quằn quại tị cho giáo sư vui không thôi. Mình còn đang tính về việc cho Harry có tình địch đây hay cho vài cái pair phụ khác nhưng cái đó để sau vậy, còn nếu trong quá trình viết truyện có ai muốn thêm cặp phụ nào hoặc ''bạn đời '' cho giáo sư mình sẽ hỏi ý kiến sau.

Và dù mình có viết viết tốt hay không, thậm chí kể cả có tệ đến mức đập nồi vỡ bát thì cũng xin đừng mang đi đâu truyện của mình, ít ra thì nên xin phép hay nói với mình mới được.

Cảm ơn mọi người vì đã kiên nhẫn đọc đến dòng này. Xin đừng lo lắng vì mình sẽ không bỏ dở, và nếu có vấn đề thì sẽ đăng thông báo. Rất mong được mọi người giúp đỡ, ủng hộ và chia sẻ ý kiến nếu có ý tưởng hoặc thấy mình có sai sót vì mình cũng biết bản thân còn thiếu kinh nghiệm và rất muốn được học hỏi ạ.

Xin cảm ơn và yêu mọi người rất nhiều. Chúc ngày tốt lành nhé, cố lên!

P/S: Nhà có đường, chỉ là nhạt hơi thiếu muối, có gì bỏ qua giúp em. Về thịt thà các thứ, hơi khó và khả năng không có nhưng nếu nhiều người muốn thì đến một đoạn nào đó mình nhất định xem xét thử, nên cứ yên tâm. Mình cũng có duy nhất một cái wordpress để đăng mấy truyện mình có trên wattpad (sợ bị mất) nhưng chưa hoàn thành, bao giờ xong mình sẽ thông báo.

Xin hãy kiên nhẫn và tiếp tục ủng hộ mình nhé!

Thân gửi, Trang.

Đăng lại trên ao3 này do sợ bay màu trên Watt :vv


	2. Chap 1: Vĩnh biệt và đến bên người

Đau đớn. Lạnh lẽo và bất lực. Tầm mắt của Snape cũng dần như mờ đi. Ông nằm bất động trên mặt đất, thật lạnh. Cơ thể này chẳng thể cử động nữa, thời gian chắc cũng sắp hết rồi.

Khung cảnh xung quanh mới thê lương đến bực nào. Tối tăm và chỉ có màu đen làm bá chủ của tất cả, không cần nhìn cũng có thể biết được điều đó. Vị giáo sư tiền chủ nhiệm của nhà Slytherin chẳng còn xa lạ gì với sự đau buồn và trống rỗng. Để mặc cho bóng đêm nuốt chửng lấy mình. 

Máu chảy không ngừng, sắc đỏ sẫm trong màn đêm trở nên thật buồn thảm. 

Snape biết mình sắp chết. Điều đó thật rõ ràng không phải sao? Rõ ràng đến mức nực cười. Ha, cho dù đối với kẻ gián điệp hai mang hoàn hảo như ông, cái kết này cũng vốn định sẵn.

Snape không sợ hãi cái chết. Đối với Snape, đáng ra ông đã chết từ lâu rồi, từ cái ngày Lilly ra đi, ngày đau đớn nhất đời ông. Lí do duy nhất ông sống, không đúng, lí do duy nhất ông tồn tại đến tận giờ chỉ là để trông chừng, dạy dỗ và bảo vệ thằng nhóc Harry đó thay cho Lilly. 

_Thằng nhóc đó sao..._

Hình ảnh đứa trẻ lanh lợi, xinh đẹp, tuấn tú với mái tóc xù luôn đeo kính trông có vẻ rất thông minh (dù rằng nó chẳng được khôn ngoan đến thế) hiện lên trong tâm trí vị giáo sư độc dược.

Snape khẽ hạ mắt, Harry Potter, con trai của James Potter, kẻ thù không đội trời chung của ông. Nhưng nó cũng là con trai của Lilly, tình yêu duy nhất của ông. Nó là một Griffindor chính hiệu: ngu ngốc, có sức mạnh nhưng liều lĩnh và thích đâm đầu vào chỗ chết, luôn có cái gọi là cao thượng, dũng cảm không sợ hiểm nguy mà trên thực tế chỉ là sự ngu xuẩn, đầu óc thì nhét đầy thứ cỏ lác, rác phân dê; tăng động, kiêu ngạo, xuẩn ngốc và rắc rối hệt như thằng cha chết tiệt của nó. Một tên nhóc khó chịu, đáng ghét và rắc rối. Nó chẳng có điểm nào vừa mắt ông cả, không thừa hưởng những điều tốt đẹp của Lilly.

_Ngoại trừ đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo giống cô ấy như đúc._

Đôi mắt xanh lá cây của Lilly mà ông luôn nhớ.

''Đáng lẽ mọi thứ đã không đến mức này. Đáng lẽ Lilly đã vẫn còn sống. Có thể cô ấy sẽ vẫn không bao giờ quan tâm ông, nhưng ít ra đáng lẽ cô ấy vẫn còn sống. Tất cả là lỗi tại ông.'' Suy nghĩ đó đã ám ảnh Snape suốt bao năm tháng qua, dằn vặt, tra tấn và đáng sợ hơn cả bất kì câu thần chú tra tấn hay Crucio nào.

Giờ đây ông đã làm hết sức có thể để bảo vệ con của Lilly. Mạng sống này cũng đến lúc tàn rồi. Chỉ là không biết thằng bé liệu sẽ vẫn an toàn khi tất cả kết thúc hay không. Albus nói Voldemort sẽ chỉ chết khi tất cả những mảnh hồn phách tan biến hoàn toàn, tức là Harry Potter cũng có khả năng phải chết. 

Nếu thằng bé chết, liệu Lilly có tha thứ cho ông hay không? Có lẽ đâu đó trong lòng, Snape nghĩ mình không muốn nó chết. Vì Lilly nhưng cũng vì thật lòng ông có quan tâm nó, dù phần quan tâm này có lẽ còn ít ỏi hơn khả năng Neville Longbottom không làm nổ vạc.

Ông đã thay Lilly quan sát nó trưởng thành và nâng đỡ thằng bé, tất nhiên ở dưới hình thức căm thù vì nó cũng khó chịu và làm Snape tức tối chẳng khác gì tên James đó cả. Và dẫu cho lúc đầu ông bảo vệ đứa trẻ này là vì Lilly, sự thật không thể chối bỏ là Snape cũng đã dành ra một phần trong trái tim già nua và đầy đau khổ của mình chút tình cảm dành cho Harry. 

Nhưng chẳng còn gì ông có thể làm nữa.

Chẳng rõ một phù thủy sắp về với Merlin như ông tại sao lại có chút thanh thản, có lẽ là rũ bỏ được cuộc đời khốn khổ và tội lỗi này nên mới thế?

Trong những giây phút như thế này, từng khoảnh khắc trở nên vừa quá nhanh mà cũng vừa quá chậm. Quá chậm vì Snape cảm nhận được từng chút từng chút một: từ một khắc rớt nhẹ của giây, từng sinh lực đang từ từ rút cạn,.... Lại quá nhanh vì dù chỉ mới ngã xuống chưa đầy mấy phút, Snape đã thấy dài như cả thế kỉ, với bao suy nghĩ lướt qua và cảm giác kéo dài đằng đẵng như ngày mất Lilly. Nhưng...

Snape cảm giác được giờ khắc cuối cùng đã đến rất gần rồi. Cứ như chỉ cần một hơi thở nữa thôi là ông sẽ được gặp Merlin. Mong là thằng nhóc ngu ngốc đó sẽ tiếp tục danh hiệu ''cứu thế chủ giết mãi không chết'' mà sống sót.Thực sự mong là thằng nhóc sẽ tiếp tục sống, vì bản thân nó.

Còn nếu nó không thể, đến lúc đó, Lilly sẽ tha thứ cho ông chứ?

_Ôi Lilly...._

_Tôi muốn gặp em..._

_Rất muốn gặp em lần nữa..._

A, trong giây phút, Snape có chút hi vọng thằng nhóc Potter đó kịp tới trước khi ông tắt thở. Chà, cái chết thật kì lạ làm sao. Rõ ràng Snape không sợ hãi hay mong đợi điều này, nhưng mọi sự việc trong cái cuộc đời chẳng có gì đáng để nhớ về ngoài đóa hoa xinh đẹp duy nhất kia lại chầm chậm ùa về, như một cuốn phim quay cũ kĩ, hoen gỉ của người Muggle. 

Việc bị bỏ rơi trong cô độc, rồi được tìm thấy, được cứu rỗi bởi sự dịu dàng của Lilly, bị bắt nạt, trở nên sợ hãi và ích kỉ, làm Lilly phải rời đi. Nỗi đau khi thấy Lilly ở bên tên James đáng ghét lại được xoa dịu bởi sự an ủi vì cô ấy hạnh phúc. Và cả sự tuyệt vọng đau đớn ông không bao giờ quên khi làm tổn thương Lilly lần nữa, đánh mất cô thực sự vào tay tử thần. 

Sau đó là những tháng ngày sống để bảo vệ con của Lilly, dạy dỗ và nhìn nó trưởng thành, dù ông phải làm gián điệp, dù thằng nhóc luôn nhìn ông căm ghét, khinh bỉ. Rồi cả Lucius và đứa con đỡ đầu mà ông lúc đầu chỉ làm vì sự đồng minh với tên công sặc sỡ nhà Malfoy đó, nỗi căm hờn thờ ơ cũng là nỗi xúc động và đau đớn cùng áy náy khôn nguôi mỗi lần nhìn thấy đứa trẻ mang đôi mắt của người con gái ấy.

Những tháng ngày ông sống không có Lilly với sự mất mát không thể bù đắp.

-Giáo sư Snape!

Một giọng nói cất lên, vội vàng, bàng hoàng và có chút lạc hẳn đi. Chàng trai trẻ lao đến gần người giáo sư đang hấp hối, quần áo anh xộc xệch, cái kính đeo trên mắt cũng bị lệch và vỡ mất một tròng, trông như sắp gãy, cả người lẫn mặt đều đầy vết thương tuy không nặng nhưng lại có quá nhiều, trông thật chật vật.

_Ồ, nó đến rồi này._

Snape khó khăn nghiêng đầu sang một chút, nâng mắt nhìn người vừa mới chạy hộc tốc đến quỳ cạnh mình. Chàng trai trẻ vội vã tìm cách cầm máu và giải độc, dùng đủ loại bùa chú nhưng không hề có kết quả.

Snape khẽ nhíu mày.

Nếu không phải cơ thể không còn bất cứ sức lực nào nữa thì giá chừng lúc này ông đã đứng dậy khinh bỉ,''rửa tội'' Harry lại với nọc độc cùng những ngôn từ quý tộc chuẩn Slytherin và trừ Griffindor 100 điểm vì sự ngu ngốc không nhớ kiến thức sau bao năm học ở trường, khuyến mại trừ nốt 200 điểm vì định làm giáo sư hấp hối chuẩn bị về với Merlin đi nhanh hơn bằng cái cách giúp đỡ vụng về vô dụng này.

Nhưng giờ không phải lúc làm việc đó. Snape thấy Harry nhìn ông, thằng nhóc đáng ghét năm nào giờ đã lớn thành một chàng trai, tất nhiên vẫn xuẩn ngốc và liều lĩnh như cũ. Harry không nói gì nhiều nhưng biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt có chút trưởng thành lại giấu không được cảm xúc, nhất là dưới mắt một người như Snape thì lại càng rõ ràng: pha lẫn giữa sự khẩn trương lo lắng, ngỡ ngàng khó hiểu và phức tạp không thể lí giải. 

Cũng đúng thôi. Nó vẫn chưa biết hết sự thật. Nhưng sớm thôi, ngay lúc này đây, ông sẽ để cho nó biết. Và Snape đã đưa Harry mảnh kí ức đó. Ông tự hỏi bàn tay run rẩy là vì đã kiệt sức hay điều gì mà ông không nắm bắt kịp trong lòng.

Chàng trai trẻ lúc này còn mờ mịt chưa rõ, chỉ có điều có một điều chắc chắn là Harry không muốn Snape chết. 

Điểm lại cả quãng thời gian từ khi bước chân vào Horgwarts cho đến giờ, cả hai người luôn không vừa mắt nhau, thậm chí có cả căm thù. Vì vậy, cũng như việc Snape thấy lạ khi bản thân mong đứa trẻ này được an toàn, Harry cũng giật mình kì lạ vì anh không muốn ông ra đi. 

Đáng lẽ anh phải mong ông biến mất mới đúng, nhưng có tiếng nói nhỏ vọng đến trong tâm hồn anh lại níu giữ, và tất cả những điều mới chứng kiến làm Harry rối trí. Và giờ đây anh nhận ra anh không hề mong muốn Snape chết đi.

Không muốn vị giáo sư anh căm tức, ghét nhất ra đi.

Không muốn ông,kẻ đã giết Dumbledor biến mất.

Không muốn người khó ưa khó gần nhất, lạnh lùng và tàn nhẫn cô độc này không còn trên đời. 

Không muốn thế. 

Harry muốn Snape sống sót. Sống và ở lại bên cạnh anh.

Thật kì cục làm sao! Có lẽ chỉ trong những giây phút khi một sinh mạng dần dần tan biến, thật chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng trước mắt ta như những ánh đom đóm lập lòe nơi bóng tối thì con ngời ta mới nhận ra mình quan tâm đến người khác đến mức nào. Và không muốn họ không còn bên cạnh. Dù rằng trước đó thôi cả hai chỉ như kẻ thù, không bao giờ có thể hòa hợp, ta nhận ra mình không nhẫn tâm đến thế.

Harry cảm thấy cổ họng như nghẹn lại, anh muốn nói gì đó nhưng lại không thốt ra được âm thanh nào, cũng không biết nên nói gì.

Khiêu khích như mỗi lần gặp trước kia? Không đời nào có thể. Cảm ơn? Snape không cần và cũng sẽ không nhận nó. Xin lỗi? Có ích gì sao? Đâu thể cứu được mạng sống đang lụi tàn của ông nữa.

Hỏi Snape tại sao ông làm thế? Hỏi ông có thấy tiếc nuối không? Nói với ông điều anh đang nghĩ? Vô dụng.

Harry biết dù có nói những thứ đó cũng chỉ làm phí thời gian, chẳng có nghĩa lí gì nữa. Chàng trai trẻ lúc này đây chỉ muốn ngồi bên cạnh ông vào những khoảnh khắc cuối cùng. Trái tim nhắc nhở Harry làm vậy. Anh thấy lòng mình quặn lại. Đau lòng sao? Lúc Dumbledor ra đi, Sirius và Lupin gặp nạn, lúc những người bạn thân yêu của Harry dưới sự tàn độc của cuộc chiến này mà rời bỏ cuộc sống, anh cũng đã đau lòng biết bao nhiêu. Nỗi đau này giờ cũng như vậy nhưng lại khác hẳn. Nó xót xa, đau đớn và dằn vặt, tê tái tận sâu tâm hồn.

_Một nỗi u sầu không thể giãi bày hết._

_Làm ơn..._

_Đừng...._

Đôi mắt như bị bao phủ bởi làn sương mờ, Harry thấy sống mũi cay buốt và lồng ngực như bị một bàn tay vô hình thít chặt. Chàng thanh niên trải qua bao gió sương của cuộc đời lại một lần nữa phải chứng kiến sự ra đi của người khác, lần này là một người rất quan trọng: kẻ thù và cũng là ân nhân, người anh tưởng như hận nhất lại cũng là bóng hình in sâu tận tâm can từ bao giờ, dù ngay đến lúc này, anh vẫn chưa nhận ra điều đó. Nhưng anh biết mình đang sợ.

Còn vị giáo sư độc dược, ông vẫn còn tỉnh táo, thấu đáo hơn cái con người trẻ tuổi và có chút chưa hết bồng bột (với ông là thế) kia. Snape không có thuật đọc tâm, mà có thì cũng chả đủ sức và cũng chả thèm dùng để biết được những cảm xúc đang quay cuồng trong óc thằng bé ngốc nghếch kia.

Nhưng ông thấy rõ là nó đang rất xúc động, thậm chí như đang sợ hãi, khuôn mặt trông như sắp bật khóc tới nơi lại cứ nhìn ông chăm chú không rời. Thật muốn sờ xem mặt mình có dính cơm không luôn đi, hay chẳng lẽ ông đã luyện thành tới mức làm cho thằng nhóc sợ dù rằng ông đang sắp chầu trời?

Harry muốn bật khóc thì trái lại Snape lại cảm giác muốn bật cười. Không biết tại sao, chỉ là tự nhiên muốn thế thôi. Không phải vì vui vẻ hay hả hê gì cả: sắp chết rồi thì hả hê nỗi gì? Snape nhếch nhẹ khóe môi làm cho chàng trai trước mặt ngỡ ngàng. Harry hiếm đã bao giờ thấy Snape cười, kể cả có là cười mỉa đi chăng nữa. 

Thế mà giờ phút này ông lại mỉm cười như vậy, một nụ cười nhẹ thoáng qua thôi nhưng lại thanh thản và dịu dàng hơn rất nhiều. 

Snape quan sát đứa trẻ giờ đã lớn đang ngồi bối rối trước mặt ông, phản chiếu trong đôi mắt xanh thẳm của nó là bộ dạng thoi thóp của chính mình và nụ cười mỉm hiếm hoi mà ông cười từ sau cái ngày định mệnh. Vị độc dược sư có lẽ cũng không biết vì sao bản thân lại cười cũng nên.

A, nhưng chắc sắp lìa đời rồi nên ông mới có cảm giác tiếc nuối đôi chút khi nhìn đứa trẻ này. Và ông muốn ngắm nó thêm chút nữa. Harry đã lớn rồi, vẫn là một đứa trẻ trong mắt ông thôi nhưng phải công nhận là thằng bé đã trưởng thành ''khá'' ở mặt nào đấy.

Rất nhiều cảm xúc, suy nghĩ, khuôn mặt vụt qua trong tâm trí lúc cuối: Malfoy, Draco, Albus,... đã đủ làm ông bất ngờ chứ đừng nói đến sự tiếc nuối lưu luyến với nó, chỉ là trên tất cả Snape thật tâm mong cho đứa nhỏ này an toàn và hạnh phúc. Lần đầu tiên, ông gọi tên đứa trẻ:

_**''Harry''** _

Ông nhìn nó âu yếm và hiền từ, cái nhìn mà không chỉ Harry mà đến ngay cả ông cũng có chút bất ngờ là mình có thể nhìn ai đấy như thế ngoài đóa hoa trong lòng. Đôi mắt đen láy như ngọc thạch trong màn đêm làm Harry bất giác cúi đầu thấp hơn và hơi quay mặt đi. Như một đứa trẻ sợ sai bị trách phạt, hay cũng như khi người ta không muốn nói lời chia ly.

Nọc độc của con rắn Nagini là không thể chữa khỏi, vết thương làm ông mất máu rất nhanh, việc gắng gượng đến tận giờ phút này quả là không dễ dàng nếu như ta đang nói đến một người khác không phải Snape. Nhưng điều đấy cũng không có nghĩa ông không đau. Ngược lại, cái ê ẩm và buốt đau, cứng nhắc của cơ thể lại càng như ngấm sâu hơn nữa, ngay cả Snape điềm tĩnh đến mấy cũng muốn rủa thầm.

Chắc vì thế mà ông tỉnh táo thêm, ngước lên ngắm đứa trẻ để rồi bắt gặp ánh sáng xanh trong đôi mắt của nó.

Và như chưa bao giờ phai nhạt, ông lại chợt nhớ tình yêu của đời ông da diết. Snape luôn nghĩ mình không bao giờ có quyền hay được phép nhớ về người con gái ấy một lần nữa. 

Kể cả vậy, có lẽ Merlin sẽ tha thứ cho ông một lần duy nhất này chăng? Snape ngước lên nhìn Harry, thì thầm với hơi thở nhẹ bẫng:

_**''Look at me.'' (Hãy nhìn ta)** _

Chàng trai quay lại nhìn ông với đôi mắt đẫm nước, làm ông nhớ một kí ức xa vời.

...Sự cương nghị của đứa bé này có chút không phải của đóa hoa dịu dàng năm ấy.

_Nhưng Lilly ạ, đôi mắt của nó rất giống em_

_Rất ấm áp_

_**''You really have your mother's eyes'' (Con quả thật có đôi mắt của mẹ con)** _

_Đôi mắt ngọc lục biếc xanh của Người_

_Ta vĩnh viễn chưa bao giờ quên_

_Lilly..._

Đôi mắt đen từ từ nhắm lại, Snape trút hơi thở cuối cùng trong vòng tay của cứu thế chủ vĩ đại, mà không... chỉ đơn thuần là trong tay Harry Potter, đứa trẻ ông đã dành cả đời để bảo vệ. Trên đôi môi ông nở một nụ cười nhẹ thoáng qua như thỏa mãn, khuôn mặt bình yên chìm vào giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng. 

Chàng trai bị sốc đến đờ đẫn nhìn trong giây phút, rồi như giật mình tỉnh giấc khỏi một cơn mơ, anh lại gần giơ tay về phía con người đã về với Merlin kia. Bàn tay vươn ra của anh run rẩy, thật thành khẩn và khẩn thiết gần như cầu xin chạm vào gò má trên khuôn mặt ông. 

Lạnh. Buốt lạnh đến mức run rẩy. Cả gò má của anh cũng trở nên thật lạnh như thế. Nước mắt cứ vậy rơi lặng lẽ không ngừng, đôi môi mím chặt như để kìm nén tiếng nức nở bật ra giữa màn đêm u tối. Cảm giác như có ngàn vạn cơn sóng ngầm trong lòng đang gào thét. Mặc kệ cả ánh mắt kinh ngạc, xao động, đau buồn thương tiếc và lo lắng của Hermione và Ron đứng phía sau, Harry cố gắng ghìm lấy nỗi đau dâng trào. Anh đưa tay vuốt ve khuôn mặt bình thản của vị giáo sư lần nữa, môi gắng nở nụ cười trông như mếu qua dòng nước mắt, khẽ thì thầm:

_**''Dù điều này chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì. Cảm ơn và xin lỗi Người vì tất cả...** _

_**Vĩnh biệt Người, giáo sư Severus Snape của tôi.''** _

_____________________________________________________

Snape cảm nhận bản thân trôi nổi trong một không gian kì cục. Ông không còn thấy đau nữa, dù sao thì cũng đã chết nên ông chẳng lấy gì làm ngạc nhiên. Chỉ là cảm giác này thật khó chịu, cứ trôi đi trôi lại mà không thể mở mắt ra để xem mình ở cái chỗ nào.

Snape không nghĩ mình là người tốt nên dù không phải dân Muggle cũng chả sợ hãi địa ngục, cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình có đủ tư cách để lên thiên đàng. Ông tự hỏi nếu gặp Merlin , ông sẽ bị phán xét thế nào đây. Và nếu như ông được phép có một ân huệ cuối trước khi gánh ấy sự đọa đày khỏi tất cả thì ông chỉ muốn gặp lại, à không, chỉ cần nhìn thấy và biết cô ấy hạnh phúc thôi là được rồi.

_Kệ đi, dù thế nào đi chăng nữa cũng kết thúc rồi._

_Dù thế nào, mình cũng sẽ kiếm tìm cô ấy._

Snape cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng và bồng bềnh, thứ cảm giác mà ông chưa bao giờ quen thuộc cả, như khi con người ta nằm trên một đám mây. Và chợt ông nghe thấy một giọng nói thân thuộc gọi tên ông thật dịu dàng và yêu thương:

_**''Severus..''** _

**_''Severus...Severus...''_ **

_**''** _ **_Sev... Phải, Sev.... Hãy mở mắt ra đi nào..''_ **

**_''Đừng sợ, có tớ ở đây rồi. Sev..''_ **

Snape chậm rãi mở mắt một cách khó khăn. Và ông gần như không thể tin vào mắt mình, cảm thấy kể cả có chết ngay giây phút này cũng đã quá đủ. À , ừ thì ông chết rồi nhưng giờ khắc này có chết lần thứ hai cũng được. 

Thậm chí Snape còn không dám thở mạnh hay nói một lời nào. Ông sợ tất cả chỉ là ảo giác, mà ảo giác cũng tốt, chỉ là không mong nó tan biến.

Mái tóc dài đỏ rực duyên dáng, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp quen thuộc luôn khắc sâu trong tim ông cùng nụ cười ấm áp tựa sớm ban mai và đôi mắt xanh lá cây ngọc lục bảo đẹp đẽ với cái nhìn dịu dàng, âu yếm mà ông đánh mất từ rất lâu rôi. Người con gái nở nụ cười tươi thắm dịu hiền làm muôn hoa thất sắc, nói:

_**''Chào cậu, lâu lắm rồi nhỉ? Severus Snape.''** _

Ông cũng đã đoán thế nhưng ngay sau đó cái tên bật thốt ra từ đôi môi cô gái với ánh mắt thân thương làm ông xúc động:

_**''Sev à, cuối cùng tớ cũng gặp lại cậu rồi.''** _

Thật hay giả, đây là đâu, những cái đó chẳng còn quan trọng nữa.

Thời gian như dừng lại vĩnh viễn ở khoảnh khắc đấy.

_Cuối cùng ta cũng tìm được Người_

_Lilly..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nhớ thả giúp Trang cái tim kudos và góp ý kiến nha :333


	3. Chap 2: Gặp lại em lần nữa, Lilly

Mình thực sự rất vui khi thấy mọi người đọc truyện của mình. Nhất là cảm ơn đến những bạn đã bình chọn ủng hộ mình. Rất mong mọi người nhớ bình chọn và theo dõi, bình luận để mình có thêm động lực nhé! Niềm vui của mình là khi được mọi người ủng hộ đó. Mình không thể cấm các bạn đọc chùa hay đòi hỏi gì cả nhưng rất muốn nhận được sự ủng hộ của mọi người, nên nếu được xin đừng chỉ đọc rồi bỏ đi mà không nhấn cái hình ngôi sao kia nhé.

Xin chân thành cảm ơn!

\------------------------

Snape nhìn chăm chú người con gái đang đứng trước mắt như muốn lần nữa khắc ghi bóng hình đấy vào trong sâu thẳm tâm hồn. Ông xúc động. Và chợt cả sợ hãi.

Snape sợ rằng tất cả những thứ này: cái không gian trắng bồng bềnh biến đổi này, cảm giác nhẹ nhõm và vui sướng này, ... cùng người đang đứng ngay trước mặt ông bây giờ đây chỉ là một cơn ảo giác mong manh không hơn không kém, một giấc mộng, một sự tưởng tượng trong tuyệt vọng. Sợ đến nỗi ông gần như nín thở, vì ngay cả một hơi thở cũng khiến ông có cảm giác mình sẽ làm tan biến nó.

Nhưng tất cả lại chân thực và dịu dàng đến kì lạ, sự ấm áp nhẹ nhàng mà Snape vẫn chưa quen nổi lại làm ông cảm thấy an tâm hơn ông nghĩ. Và người con gái xinh đẹp vẫn nở nụ cười trìu mến với ông, chân thành như một đóa hoa đẹp. 

Dù rằng Lilly chỉ đang đứng cách Snape một quãng không hề xa, như chỉ cần vài bước chân thôi, vị giáo sư độc dược đã cô độc và đau khổ suốt cuộc đời ấy sẽ có thể bước lại và ôm lấy người mà ông luôn yêu thương, biết ơn và áy náy, nhưng Snape đã không làm thế. Ông còn không dám chuyển động hay nói một lời, bởi mọi ngôn từ cũng như nghẹn lại nơi cổ họng, Snape trông như bị trúng một bùa hóa đá vậy.

Không gian trắng đã biến đổi thành một cánh đồng hoa xanh ngát và lộng gió, điểm trên thảm cỏ xanh những đốm hoa dại xinh tươi rung rinh trong nắng. Nhưng cả hai bóng người vẫn đứng nhìn nhau, không hề để ý đến những điều đang diễn ra.

Hẳn họ sẽ cứ đứng mãi đó, mắt nhìn nhau, và có lẽ đối với Snape như thế cũng đã là quá đủ, quá hạnh phúc, vì ông đã quá quen với việc đứng từ xa nhìn Lilly, và ông cũng chỉ cần nhìn thấy cô ấy hạnh phúc. Nên dường như, ông đã ước được như vậy mãi mãi cũng tốt. 

Bỗng cô gái cất tiếng, giọng nói trong trẻo và thân thuộc làm một người đã trải qua bao sóng gió của cuộc đời như Snape chợt thấy rưng rưng:

**_''Sev, cậu làm sao vậy? Quên mất tớ rồi sao?"_ **

_Chưa bao giờ.. tôi quên Người cả_

_Sev à...?_

_Đã bao lâu rồi mình không còn nghe cái tên ấy nữa.._

_Đã bao lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối cô ấy gọi mình như thế....._

_Đã bao lâu rồi... nhỉ?_

Đôi mắt đen mở lớn và xao động, in bóng người đang bước lại gần ông, đôi môi hé mở mấp máy như muốn nói điều gì song lại mím chặt. Snape thấy mình không xứng đáng. Không xứng đáng với cái gì? Với tất cả mọi thứ. Severus Snape là một kẻ tội đồ, ông tự biết điều đấy, và chỉ một tiếng gọi ''Sev'' của Lilly lại lần nữa cứu rỗi ông, cũng làm ông càng lùi lại. Lilly luôn tốt đẹp và rực rỡ như vậy. Lilly, không nên đến gần kẻ như ông.

_Lilly... Tại sao lại gọi cái tên ấy một lần nữa dịu dàng như vậy?_

_Đáng lẽ ra... Cô ấy nên ghét ông._

_Nên thù hận ông._

_Nên tránh xa và khinh thường ông._

_Nên ghê sợ ông._

_**Ngươi vĩnh viễn là một kẻ nô lệ của bóng đêm** _

_Ông vốn dĩ, không xứng đáng được tha thứ._

Cô gái xót xa nhìn vị phù thủy đang cười buồn tự trách và tự giễu, lại gần vươn tay vuốt ve khuôn mặt khắc khổ với nếp nhăn đau buồn nơi khóe mắt. Lilly dang tay ôm dáng người cao gầy đang run rẩy dưới lớp áo chùng đen, nhẹ vỗ lưng Snape mà thì thầm an ủi như những ngày thơ ấu họ còn thân thiết chơi đùa:

_**''Ổn rồi, Sev ạ. Không sao đâu, tớ ổn rồi. Cậu không cần phải tự dằn vặt bản thân thế nữa đâu. Là tớ Lilly đây, Lilly Evans, bạn của cậu. Cậu không quên tớ là ai chứ, đúng không? Tớ biết cậu đang lo sợ, đang đau khổ nhưng tớ không trách cậu vì những điều đã xảy ra. Nên làm ơn, đừng trốn tránh tớ nữa.''** _

Cơ thể đang muốn chạy trốn khựng lại vì sững sờ, vì nghi ngờ, và một chút hi vọng le lói thoáng qua trong Snape. Chỉ một chút thôi, bé hơn cả một dấu chấm nhưng cũng đủ. Và ông lại nghe thấy tiếng Lilly vang lên thật khẽ mà rõ ràng:

_**''Mọi thứ ổn cả rồi. Tớ ở đây rồi, tớ đã rất muốn nói chuyện với cậu...Đã thật lâu rồi, và tớ đã mong cậu sẽ, ừm ít ra là có chút vui lòng khi thấy tớ. Nhưng... có lẽ cậu vẫn còn giận tớ chăng? Vì tớ đã nói sẽ cắt đứt tình bạn của chúng ta, vì tớ đã khiến cậu phải dằn vặt nhiều đến thế... Để cho đến bây giờ mới biết được sự thật..''** _

Lilly không ngẩng mặt lên và Snape cũng chẳng dám nhìn nhưng mọi thứ cô vừa nói lại làm cho Snape giật mình, thậm chí có chút chột dạ và xót xa: ông đã giấu Lilly quá nhiều vì bản thân quá yếu đuối và hèn nhát, cũng nợ cô ấy nhiều hơn tất cả những cái giá mà ông có thể trả, đó là lí do mà tình bạn của hai người bị chia cắt khi Lilly còn sống, và ngay cả khi Snape nghĩ mình có thể đem lại chút bình yên bằng cách nhìn cô từ phía xa thì chính ông lại tổn thương người con gái ông yêu nhất. 

Nhưng giờ Lilly lại nói ông có thể giận cô ư? Ngay cả khi Merlin có là con gái thì điều này cũng là không thể. Giá chăng Lilly chất vấn ông, căm hận ông thì Snape có lẽ đã rất đau khổ nhưng cũng còn biết phải im lặng và rồi sẽ tự nguyện hứng chịu. Còn lúc này đây, Snape bối rối và lúng túng hốt hoảng bởi những điều cô bảo, vội nhìn Lilly và thì thầm một cách sợ hãi, van cầu:

**_''Không, làm sao tớ có thể giận cậu được... Không, không bao giờ... Người tội lỗi là tớ mới đúng...''_ **

Giọng nói trầm mượt trở nên khàn khàn run rẩy, rồi nhỏ dần, như tự nói với chính mình vậy. Snape cúi mặt, không dám ngẩng lên. Chợt một bàn tay thon nhỏ dịu dàng nắm lấy đôi tay sần sùi đang run run của ông, và Snape bất giác ngước nhìn cô gái. Lilly khẽ đưa ngón trỏ lên môi ra hiệu và lắc đầu, dừng lại những câu nói tự trách mà người kia định nói, nhẹ nhàng thốt lên:

_**''Sev.''** _

_**'' Tớ biết cậu đang nghĩ gì. Hẳn cậu lại đang nghĩ tất cả những điều này đều là lỗi của cậu. Lúc nào cậu cũng vậy, luôn luôn thế, giấu hết tất cả đi và coi bản thân là sai lầm. Rồi lại đày đọa bản thân, không chịu tha thứ cho chính mình.''** _

_**''Tớ thừa nhận, đã có rất nhiều việc xảy ra giữa chúng ta và rất nhiều rắc rối, cũng như chính tớ là người đã khẳng định sẽ không bao giờ còn là bạn nữa. Và tớ cũng sẽ không dối lừa cậu là lúc đó tớ không giận cậu, vì thực sự thì tớ có giận, nhưng tớ không làm bạn với cậu nữa bởi vì tớ đã nghĩ nếu như cứ tiếp tục như vậy tớ và cậu sẽ còn tệ hơn cả người lạ. Con đường cậu đi lúc đó với con đường tớ chọn thực sự khác nhau, tớ cũng chỉ mù quáng một cách đơn thuần nghĩ rằng cậu đã lựa chọn sai lầm và như vậy chúng ta nên coi nhau xa lạ còn hơn một ngày nào đó đối đầu nhau thì lại càng đau lòng.''** _

Nhớ lại tất cả những kí ức đó làm Snape cảm thấy đau đớn, chúng như những lưỡi dao sắc bén cứa vào trái tim ông. Tuy thế, ông chưa từng oán trách Lilly về những thứ này, bởi vì ông hiểu Lilly. 

Sẽ có người nói Snape chỉ đang mù quáng, cũng có người (điển hình là tên công diêm dúa nhà Malfoy) sẽ nói cô ấy là tình yêu của ông nhưng sau tất cả mọi thứ đã xảy ra, cả những lúc cô đã không ở bên và chối bỏ tình bạn của hai người thì tình cảm của ông thật ngu ngốc khi vẫn còn dai dẳng đến thế, và người sai là Lilly. Nhưng với Snape, không cần biết ai nói gì, hơn bất kì người nào khác trên đời, ông hiểu và biết lí do cô ấy làm và nói những điều như vậy.

_Lilly đáng ra không bao giờ nên cảm thấy tội lỗi về chúng cả_

Cô không cần giải thích với Snape như vậy. Đúng là lúc đó, Snape đã oán giận, nhưng ngay khi nhìn vào đôi mắt của Lilly khi nói lời đoạn tuyệt, cũng như cái lần khi một tiếng **''Máu bùn''** ' ông vô ý thốt ra và làm Lilly bỏ đi, Severus ngày xưa đều nhận ra một ánh mắt thật buồn. 

Trái ngược với những lời cứng rắn Lilly đã nói cùng hành động của cô, đôi mắt xanh lại phảng phất một nỗi buồn đau tuyệt vọng, thất vọng hốt hoảng và cả chút níu kéo. Đôi mắt không thể giấu được những tình cảm chân thành đó đã giúp ông nhận ra cô vẫn còn quan tâm ông, dù chỉ là một chút sau những tổn thương mà ông phạm phải. 

_**''Và dù rằng đã có xích mích, đã cắt đứt tình bạn, nhưng từ sâu trong trái tim tớ, tớ vẫn luôn yêu quý và quan tâm cậu, Sev ạ. Thật kì lạ nhỉ, vì tớ tỏ ra không quan tâm và đã làm những điều tệ hại như vậy, cũng chưa hề thực sự có thể chia sẻ với cậu, thế mà mỗi lần gặp giáo sư Dumbledor lại cố dò hỏi để biết cậu có ổn không, dù chỉ là một chút xíu''** _

_**''Cái ngày khủng khiếp đó, khi mà Voldemort đến ... Tớ và James đều bị đánh bại, tớ đã rất tuyệt vọng. Nghe tiếng kêu khóc của bé Harry, tớ đã cảm thấy an tâm phần nào vì đã bảo vệ được thằng bé, dù rằng lúc đó linh hồn tớ đã không còn yên vị trong cơ thể nữa. Nếu không có ai đến, có lẽ Harry cũng sẽ không sống sót nổi. Nhưng cậu đã đến, Sev ạ, điều đó làm tớ thấy vững tâm hơn vì tớ nhận ra cậu là người mà tớ tin tưởng nhất, bất chấp tất cả những việc đã qua. Nhưng rồi tớ lại lo sợ. Tớ đã nghĩ kể cả thế thì cậu vẫn còn ghét tớ.''** _

Lilly nói với giọng hoài niệm pha lẫn nỗi buồn, đôi mắt xanh nhìn mông lung về phía xa xăm như chìm trong hồi tưởng.

Cô đã nghĩ mình biết rất nhiều thứ, cũng đủ bình tĩnh và sáng suốt để nhìn thấu rất nhiều việc, hay ít ra cũng đủ để nhìn nhận chính xác và biết rõ về những người thân yêu luôn ở bên mình. Nhưng hóa ra lại không phải thế. Cô đã không công bằng với Sev, với người bạn thân thiết và dịu dàng luôn ở bên cạnh từ thuở ấu thơ, với người đã chia sẻ mọi niềm vui nỗi buồn với cô, với người... đã dành cho cô những tình cảm đẹp đẽ nhất.

Lilly cảm thấy mình thật có lỗi và bất công: cô biết việc Sev bị James và Sirius cùng Lupin bắt nạt nhưng cô lại chỉ nghĩ đó là một trò trêu chọc nhất thời, chỉ bảo vệ Sev một vài lần rồi lại bất cẩn để cậu bị trêu nữa; Sev hẳn đã rất buồn, cô không thể tin bản thân lại không nhận ra điều đấy. 

Nhưng cái giây phút hai tiếng **''Máu bùn''** thốt lên, Lilly đã hoàn toàn tức giận. Và trên cả tức giận, Lilly thấy buồn bã và đau lòng, thất vọng. Cô không giận vì Sev đã nói ra hai cái từ khinh miệt ấy dưới áp lực của mấy đứa nhà Slytherin mà là bởi những từ ngữ đó thốt ra từ môi cậu ấy chỉ như một sự lỡ lời, vô ý, như thể vốn dĩ đâu đó trong lòng Sev hai từ đó gắn với Lilly là bình thường.

Thực ra có lẽ là Lilly đã giận chính mình hơn là giận Sev. Bởi vì bản thân cô cũng biết rõ đó là sự thật không thể chối bỏ. Và cô đã bỏ đi, vì giận và cũng vì sợ sẽ nghe thêm bất cứ điều gì nữa, cô sẽ không thể chịu được nếu cậu nhận ra điều đó và từ bỏ tất cả. Rồi từ lúc nào không biết, một hố sâu vô hình không thể vượt qua đã ngăn cách hai người ngày càng xa hơn.

Không phải chỉ là hố sâu ngăn giữa Griffindor với Slytherin nữa, mà còn là giữa Lilly Evans và Severus Snape.

Chàng trai James Potter của nhà Griffindor, kẻ thù không đội trời chung của thiên tài độc dược Slytherin, vẫn kiên trì theo đuổi cô gái tóc đỏ thông minh và xinh đẹp mà chưa hề từ bỏ. Anh mua những bó hoa đẹp, gửi những bức thư và đến Lilly cũng phải công nhận dù rằng khi đó cô đã nói với anh rằng mình dành tình cảm cho Sev cũng như thể hiện thờ ơ đi chăng nữa thì nhà Potter quả là những kẻ chấp niệm cứng đầu khi bàn về chuyện tình ái.

Chỉ là điều đó cũng chưa đủ để cô xích mích lâu đến vậy với Sev. Nhưng cậu ấy lại từng chút xa vời đi, gia nhập Tử thần thực tử, con đường của cô và Sev là quá khác biệt, cô nghĩ thế. Và sớm muộn, họ cũng sẽ phải đối đầu nhau. Thậm chí, thầy Dumbledor còn nói nếu cô ở gần, Sev sẽ gặp nhiều nguy hiểm hơn cả lúc này nữa....

Tuy cô không muốn, Lilly quyết định hai người cần cắt đứt tình bạn này. Vì Sev, và cũng vì cô, như thế có lẽ sẽ bớt đau khổ cho cả hai. Và cậu ấy sẽ được an toàn.

Dù rằng trong cái khoảnh khắc trước khi quay bước rời đi, Lilly đã gào thét trong lòng muốn níu giữ lại con người như chìm vào bóng đêm ấy, và có lẽ nếu như Sev chỉ cần nói một câu, gọi một tiếng thôi, cô cũng sẽ gục ngã, sẽ bật khóc và không thể kiên quyết rời đi như đã muốn, nhưng kể cả như thế, Lilly cũng đã dằn lòng làm được.

Rồi Lilly chấp nhận dần tình yêu của James, trao cơ hội cho anh, hai người quyết định ở bên nhau lâu dài.

Cô đã sống một cuộc sống hạnh phúc bên người chồng yêu quý của mình, có một mái ấm bình yên và niềm hạnh phúc lớn lao hơn cả là có đứa con bé bỏng mà cô yêu thương hơn cả sinh mạng - bé con Harry với đôi mắt thật giống cô. Tất cả những niềm vui sướng và thời gian ấm êm đó đã xoa dịu phần nào nỗi buồn trong lòng nữ phù thủy trẻ.

Nhưng xoa dịu chứ không phải là làm mất hẳn đi, vì vốn dĩ con người cũng cần phải có nỗi buồn để sống trọn vẹn. Lilly vẫn sẽ thỉnh thoảng nhớ đến người chị gái đang sống ở thế giới Muggle của mình, dù rằng chị ấy cay nghiệt và căm ghét mình đến thế. 

Và Lilly vẫn luôn nhớ về ...người bạn đã từng chia sẻ mọi thứ với mình. 

Cô không nói với James về những điều này, vì anh ấy sẽ không hiểu và lại làm ầm lên rồi gọi Sev bằng cái biệt danh không tốt đẹp gì Snivellus dẫn đến kết cục cuối cùng là sau khi cãi nhau và bị đuổi khỏi phòng thì James sẽ lại nài nỉ với cặp mắt cún con, xin lỗi léo nhéo suốt đêm ngoài cửa phòng Lilly và lần sau lại chứng nào tật nấy, ăn nói linh tinh làm cô mắng mỏi mồm, chán không thèm nói nữa.

Nhưng thực sự thì Lilly chưa bao giờ quên những tháng ngày bên người bạn thơ ấu, cô luôn nhớ về Sev. Và cũng vì thế mà sẽ cảm thấy buồn bã , xót xa khi nhớ tới những điều đã xảy ra, biết rõ chính mình đã bỏ rơi tình bạn ấy, dù điều đó có là cần thiết đi chăng nữa. Cô vẫn sẽ hỏi thăm Dumbledor về tình hình của Sev: cậu ấy có ổn không, có bị tổn thương nhiều và bị đau đớn quá mức vì những câu thần chú Crucio mà Voldemort đã làm trong cơn điên loạn không? Cậu ấy đã ổn định hơn chưa? Ăn uống vẫn ổn chứ?... 

Tất nhiên, điều này chỉ có Lilly và cụ Dumbledor biết mà thôi. Mỗi khi nghe thấy Sev vẫn ổn, Lilly lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm, còn nếu như có vấn đề gì, cô cũng chỉ có thể ôm nỗi lo lắng mà cảm ơn cụ Dum và nhờ thầy ấy chăm sóc cho Sev nhiều hơn. Đó là điều ít nhất cô có thể làm cho người bạn mình yêu quý.

Lilly đã nghĩ khi Harry bé bỏng của cô lớn lên, lúc đó, mọi thứ hẳn đã ổn thỏa hơn, cô sẽ dẫn thằng bé đi gặp Sev và làm hòa với cậu ấy. Cô rất mong đến ngày đó, khi hai người trở lại làm bạn, James sẽ hiểu được Sev là một người tốt, và Harry sẽ được gặp người bạn trân quý, quan trọng nhất, người đã bầu bạn mẹ của bé Har suốt hồi thơ ấu. Và Sev cũng sẽ tìm được ai đó để chăm sóc ... và yêu thương. Dù người đó không phải là cô đi nữa. 

Đáng tiếc là ngày đó chưa bao giờ đến. 

Nó không kịp đến.

_Bất hạnh đã ập xuống đầu họ, xuống đầu tất cả phù thủy hay Muggle nào, như một cơn mưa lũ điên loạn và đáng sợ, không thể trốn tránh._

Chính nữ phù thủy ấy cũng không thể ngờ là cái kẻ đáng sợ và cũng đáng thương đã rơi vào vòng xoáy của sự cuồng nộ và điên cuồng đó, kẻ tự xưng là đấng tối cao của phù thủy thuần chủng, reo rắc nỗi sợ hãi đến mức ít ai dám gọi tên hắn - Voldemort - lại tìm đến gia đình bé nhỏ êm đềm này để tàn sát. 

Đêm đó đã luôn là một cơn ác mộng. 

Hắn đánh bại mọi sự cố gắng của James và cô, cả hai thân hình đổ rạp dù đã cố chống cự. Merlin mới biết, cái giây phút nhìn thấy người chồng luôn tươi cười của mình nằm trên mặt đất, bị thương, chảy máu, không động đậy, không một âm thanh và nghe thấy tiếng thở nhẹ cuối tắt đi, Lilly đã đau đớn đến mức nào.

Nhưng cô còn sợ hãi và hoảng hốt hơn khi nghĩ tới đứa trẻ nhỏ xíu trong tay. Voldemort không chỉ muốn mạng của cô hay là James. Hắn muốn mạng của cả Harry. Và Lilly đã làm điều mà bất cứ người mẹ thương con nào cũng sẽ làm: cô bảo vệ Harry bằng cả sinh mệnh.

Khi linh hồn sắp rời khỏi thân thể, cô lại cảm giác sự lạnh giá của cái chết như nhạt đi, thay vào đó là hơi ấm quen thuộc. 

Có ai đấy đang ôm lấy cô vào lòng. 

Một ai đó rất dịu dàng. Một cái ôm run rẩy. Và tiếng nức nở trầm nghẹn ngào đau đớn. Như thể chính người đó bị thương vậy. Dường như là người đó yêu cô rất nhiều. 

Và Lilly đã an lòng ra đi trong vòng tay ấm áp đấy.

Lúc mở mắt ra lần nữa, nữ phù thủy trẻ thấy mình đã chết đi, chỉ còn lại linh hồn. Điều Lilly nhìn thấy là Sev đang ôm lấy cơ thể không còn cử động của mình mà gào khóc nghẹn ngào. Lần đầu tiên cô thấy cậu ấy đau khổ đến vậy, trong suốt cuộc đời của mình. 

Trước khi kịp nhận ra, nước mắt cũng đã đong đầy đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo, từng giọt lệ lấp lánh như những hạt ngọc rơi xuống đất và vỡ tan như số phận của họ. Im lặng rơi nước mắt nhìn cảnh hoang tàn đổ nát cùng những con người mà cô yêu nhất, muốn bảo vệ nhất, muốn làm hòa và ở bên cạnh nhất giờ đang tuyệt vọng, bị tổn thương, và không thể chạm tới được. 

Đứa trẻ còn ngây thơ chưa hiểu chuyện nhưng như có bản năng mách bảo là gia đình cùng người mẹ không còn nữa, thằng bé cũng bắt đầu khóc. Người đàn ông đau khổ khoác bộ áo chùng đen khựng lại, đôi mắt đen đẫm nước và khóe mắt mệt mỏi đau thương ngước lên gặp phải đứa nhỏ.

Ông nhìn đứa trẻ với ánh mắt phức tạp, và linh hồn Lilly giật mình trong phút chốc khi nghĩ về những điều đã qua cũng như những gì mà Sev có thể nghĩ về Harry. Liệu cậu ấy có căm ghét cô đến mức ghét cả Harry không? Dù cô biết Sev là một người tốt nhưng sau mọi điều đã xảy ra trong quá khứ, Lilly thực sự không rõ. 

Bỗng vị phù thủy chầm chậm thở dài, tiếng thở dài mang cả âm thanh nghẹn lại của tiếng khóc.

Trong giây phút, tiếng thở dài khiến con người ấy bỗng như già đi hàng trăm tuổi.

Ông nhẹ ôm chặt lấy người con gái tái nhợt trong vòng tay, run rẩy khẽ gửi một cái hôn lên trán người mà ông trân quý lần cuối. Rồi ông đến bên đứa bé, ngập ngừng trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi trước khi dịu dàng bế nó lên, xoa đầu đứa trẻ, gắng gượng nở một nụ cười gượng làm cho nó ngừng khóc. 

Sev sau đó đã rời đi. Lilly nhìn bóng người cô độc đó mà thấy một nỗi buồn và lo lắng không thể nói. Mọi thứ có vẻ sẽ chưa kết thúc ở đây.

Dân Muggle có một câu nói: ''Người chết biết tất cả mọi thứ.'' Và điều này là sự thực. Khi chết đi, Lilly được đến cái thế giới này, và biết được mọi thứ trong quá khứ, mọi sự thật cùng con người đã xảy ra. Người con gái mạnh mẽ đó đã vui sướng khi gặp lại người chồng James yêu dấu ở nơi đây, nhưng rồi lại bật khóc khi hiểu ra tất cả những nỗi đau mà người bạn cô yêu quý phải chịu đựng và chỉ có thể ở nơi này nhìn bé con Harry của cô lớn khôn với Sev vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh nó.

**Cả những bí mật sâu kín nhất mà không kẻ nào biết được.**

Cô đã dõi theo tất cả mọi thứ: Voldemort, Dumbledor, Trường Sinh Linh Giá, Sirius, Lupin, Harry con trai mình... và vị độc dược sư nhà Slytherin. Chứng kiến sự bảo vệ và quan tâm mà Sev dành cho Harry, những tình cảm đẹp đẽ, chân thành chung thủy ông dành cho bông hoa trong kí ức cùng nỗi dày vò thống khổ, cô độc của Sev làm Lilly xúc động và đau lòng. 

Lại nhìn thấy sự hiểu lầm của Harry, của mọi người, thấy tất thảy mọi tội lỗi đều đè nặng lên đôi vai gầy càng khiến đôi mắt xanh bao lần xót xa. Đến tận cuối cùng, Sev... vẫn là vì Lilly.

**_''Sev này... Tớ biết, có nói điều này bây giờ cũng là muộn nhiều so với chúng ta mong đợi. Có nói điều này thì cậu cũng có thể sẽ không tin. Có nói thì cũng vẫn vô dụng. Nhưng... cảm ơn cậu, Sev thân yêu. Cảm ơn và xin lỗi cậu nhiều, vì tất cả trong quá khứ, và tất cả của hiện tại, Sev ạ. Tớ rất hạnh phúc, vì đã được làm bạn với cậu. Thực sự rất hạnh phúc vì đã được gặp cậu.''_ **

**_''Lilly...''_ **

Snape nhìn người con gái với mái tóc đỏ đang mỉm cười, chợt thấy ướt bên gò má. Một giọt nước mắt không biết tự lúc nào đã lăn dài trên khuôn mặt khắc khổ. Vị phù thủy nhà Slytherin đưa tay run run đáp lại cái ôm, đầu gục nhẹ lên vai cô và bật khóc với giọng nghẹn ngào.

_**''Xin lỗi... Cảm ơn cậu, Lilly... Tớ cũng đã... rất nhớ cậu. Cuối cùng thì... tớ cũng tìm được cậu..''** _

Lilly chỉ im lặng cười dịu dàng, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo cũng rưng rưng, để mặc vai áo ướt mà vỗ về, cho Snape mượn bờ vai bé nhỏ và cảm nhận những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi trên vai. Người bạn yêu dấu của cô, người đã chịu đựng nhiều đau khổ cùng cô độc vì cô. Cứ để cậu ấy khóc hết nỗi lòng đi. Dù có thế nào, cô vẫn luôn ở trong lòng và ở bên cạnh Sev. 

Còn Snape, ông cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm và hạnh phúc, như trái tim khô héo chết mòn đã sống lại và những giọt nước mắt của ông, lần đầu tiên trong đời, là những giọt nước mắt vui sướng. 

Sau khi những giọt nước mắt của niềm sung sướng đã tuôn rơi và ngừng lại, họ nhìn nhau mỉm cười thật ấm áp, trìu mến. 

_**''Ái chà chà ~~ Đoàn tụ cảm động quá đi~!!''** _

Một giọng nói thanh thanh vang lên. Xuất hiện từ đâu một bé gái chừng 12, 13 tuổi đang ngồi lơ lửng trên không trung cách chỗ Lilly một quãng không xa lắm với vẻ mặt xem kịch hay như thể đã nhìn mọi thứ từ lúc bắt đầu rồi. Snape cảnh giác đứng lên phía trước Lilly, che chắn cô đằng sau. Trực giác mách bảo ông: con bé này không đơn giản. Không, nó rất nguy hiểm. 

Snape linh cảm mọi thứ còn phức tạp hơn ông nghĩ nhiều.

**********

Ở thế giới phù thủy lúc này, một chàng trai đang ngồi bên đống sổ sách dày cộp như núi, cười ngại ngùng với hai người bạn thân liên tục gửi cái nhìn âu lo đến mình. 

_**''Harry à, đừng cố đẩy bản thân nhiều quá như thế. Như vậy không tốt đâu. ''**_ Nữ phù thủy tóc nâu nhíu mày trách cứ bảo. 

**_''Tớ nói, công việc ở Hogwarts bận và cậu muốn sau khi xử lý nó thì giải quyết luôn những vấn đề khác nhanh chóng cũng là lẽ dễ hiểu. Nhưng phải giữ sức khỏe chứ, hết vai trò giáo sư thì cậu lại còn được mời bởi bên hội đồng Thần Sáng rồi Hội Phượng hoàng, lâu lâu lại bị phỏng vấn cho mấy tờ báo nữa.''_ **

_**''Nhưng Hermionie, tớ..''** _

_**'' Trật tự đã, không được phép ngắt lời tớ.''**_ Bị trừng một phát cháy mặt làm chàng trai mắt xanh im thin thít _**'' Tuy không phải bên nào lúc nào cũng có việc cần cậu mà chỉ khi gấp gáp hay nguy cấp mới hỏi ý kiến, và tớ cũng biết cậu đã từ chối, không tham gia mấy cái hội nghị hay họp gì đấy của bọn họ cũng như chả hiểu bằng cách quái quỷ Merlin mới biết được nào mà với một người được xưng là Cứu thế chủ như cậu lại vẫn lông nhông đầy thời gian rảnh; nhưng giải thích cho tớ tại sao văn phòng cậu lại như cái chuồng lợn và cậu lại vùi đầu vào cái đống giấy tờ này hả?''**_

Nữ vương nhà Griffindor vẫn uy quyền như cũ khiến Harry - cựu cứu thế chủ - Potter cũng rụt cổ không dám cãi, dù sao cô nói cũng hoàn toàn chính xác. 

Hermionie thì cảm thấy thật đau đầu, cô có hai thằng bạn thân tốt, rất tốt. Chỉ là hai cái con người được tung hô ''dũng cảm, gan dạ, là tấm gương sáng đáng noi theo'' của nhà sư tử này đứa thì nóng tính quá, ít có suy sét lại ăn nói linh tinh, đứa thì cứ thích đâm đầu vào nguy hiểm, cứ lông nha lông nhông đầy thời gian đi chơi vì làm việc rất nhanh, để rồi có việc quan trọng là cứ thế mà hùng hục làm, chả thèm nghỉ ngơi tí gì cả. 

**_''Ê bồ tèo, Hermionie nói chuẩn đấy. Cố quá thành quá cố bây giờ. Bộ bồ muốn già sớm như Hermionie à? Oái đau!!''_ **

Chàng trai tóc đỏ nghịch ngu nên bị cô gái đập một phát chỉ nghe thôi cũng thấy đau rồi. Xoa xoa mái tóc nâu xù của mình, Hermionie thở dài: cứ lo như gà mẹ với hai đứa này, chắc cô sẽ bị nếp nhăn mất thôi.

_**''Nhưng thật đấy Harry, rốt cuộc là tại sao cậu vẫn làm việc lúc này vậy? Mọi thứ, tớ nhớ là cậu đã giải quyết xong hết rồi cơ mà. Còn có cái gì mà cậu vẫn cắm đầu tìm hiểu vậy?''** _

Trong vòng hai năm nay, dưới sự tôi luyện và mất mát của cuộc chiến cũng như những biến đổi trong cuộc đời, hầu như ai cũng đã thay đổi. Harry là thay đổi nhiều nhất. Cậu đã trưởng thành hơn nhiều so với bất kì ai khác, kể cả Hermionie. Sắc sảo sáng suốt hơn rất nhiều, trầm tư hơn nhiều, lạnh lùng và kiên quyết nữa; mọi cái xấu đẹp của thế giới mà Harry đã gặp càng làm cho cậu rõ hơn về mặt tốt đẹp cũng như mặt xấu xa thối nát nó có. 

Nhưng chàng trai vẫn trở nên đẹp đẽ và tốt bụng, một quý ông tiêu chuẩn và là người tình trong mộng của biết bao nữ phù thủy từ già đến trẻ. Chỉ có hai người bạn thân chí cốt và Draco mới biết, còn cả những người thân thiết, đáng tin cậy với Harry như nhà Weasley, Malfoy và Longbottom cũng không hề nhận ra là rất nhiều chuyển biến đã xảy ra nơi anh. Tất nhiên, ta chưa thể bật mí quá nhiều.

Giờ đây, khuôn mặt tuấn tú của Harry bỗng nghiêm túc lại, gần như là đanh thép, cẩn trọng và trầm tư, giọng nói ẩn chứa sự ẩn nhẫn và sốt ruột cùng tức giận:

_**''Đúng thế. Hermionie, Ron, tớ vẫn đang tìm hiểu về ''nó''.''** _

Hơi thở của hai người còn lại ngừng trong chốc lát, mắt mở lớn vì kinh ngạc. 

_**''Harry, ý cậu là ''nó'' sao? Hôm trước... ''**_ Nữ phù thủy thốt lên 

_**''Bồ có chắc không Harry, rằng ''nó'' là có thể tin tưởng được?''**_ Đến cả Ron cũng hiếm khi trầm ngâm lo lắng đến vậy.

 _ **''Có lẽ, chỉ là có lẽ thôi. Và có vẻ chúng ta cũng không cần phải đưa ra lựa chọn mà chỉ có thể chờ đợi. Với mọi thứ tư liệu mà tớ đã tìm kiếm và thăm dò, không hề có bất kì thông tin nào cả. Nếu như điều đó không phải sự thật thì cũng chả hại ai, chỉ là một trò đùa ác không hơn không kém. Còn nếu là thật thì... cũng thật tốt biết mấy. Nhưng việc nó là thật.. lại gần như không thể**_ ''

Căn phòng im lặng trong chốc lát. Sau cùng đó cũng không phải là thứ mà họ có thể chọn lựa, chỉ có thể tin tưởng và đợi xem việc gì sẽ xảy ra. Tạm biệt hai người bạn thân, Harry trở về phòng làm việc bừa bộn toàn giấy và sách. Ngả đầu lên chiếc ghế làm việc, anh nheo nheo mắt vì ánh mặt trời nhẹ nhàng đang chiếu qua khung cửa sổ bằng kính, len qua tấm mành xanh lá mà chắc cô bạn phù thủy đã buộc lên giúp anh. Thở dài, anh bất giác giơ bàn tay lên trước mặt như muốn vươn tay chạm vào ánh sáng, rồi lại che tay lên đôi mắt xanh buồn bã đang khép hờ, môi thốt lên một cái tên với giọng tràn đầy thương yêu mà cũng đầy buồn thương:

_**''Thầy Snape... Severus...''** _

**Vòng số phận lại tiếp tục chuyển bánh**

Ngày 11/09/2019, 5661 Từ. 

Hiền Trang

Chép lại từ Watt để khỏi lo mất :vvv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Các độc giả thân mến nhớ thả giúp kudos và bình luận nhé! :33


End file.
